The Words of a Drunk Sango
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Because even though he'd never admit it, what she had said really bothered him. MirSan with maybe a tiny bit of InuKag


**Disclaimer: Despite my best wishes, I do not own Inuyasha. And I more than likely never will.**

* * *

Miroku wasn't a jealous man by nature. Mostly because for as long as he could remember he hadn't had anyone to be jealous _of. _Sure, he had people he envied-those who didn't have the curse of the wind tunnel such as he-but nobody to cause him jealousy.

He didn't even think too much of the incident in the mist when Sango had thrown herself at Inuyasha while they'd been searching for the perfect sake for master Mushi. Well, after the fact, at least. While it was happening on the other hand, it had felt as if his heart was falling out of his chest. The mere thought of her running away with Inuyasha was enough to make his stomach do flips, even if he knew that it was just the mist talking, not really her.

But once it was all said and done with, and he was able to think clearly, he realized just how stupid he'd been. _Of course _Sango wouldn't _actually _want to abandon him for the white haired half demon-and of course Inuyasha wouldn't do it, anyway-she only said it because she'd been so intoxicated that she hadn't been able to think clearly. So the incident had been forever pushed to the back of his mind for a funny story to tell their children at some point.

That is, until one day when Kagome said something that really got to him.

She didn't say it to bother him, she probably didn't even realize it had. It had just been a slip of the tongue she'd said when Shippo had done something childlike. Miroku didn't even remember what it had been that the young kitsune had done, just what Kagome had said afterwards.

"You know what they say," she had said with a soft smirk, pulling some homework out from her backpack, "There are only two types of completely honest people in the world. Little kids and people who are drunk."

That was what got Miroku thinking again.

What if Sango really _did _want to abandon him and Kagome and run away with Inuyasha? What if she was tired of him flirting and Kagome always needing to be saved, but was either too polite or too scared to say so out loud? Was what she said to Inuyasha not completely brought on by the alcoholic mist? He could believe it-he hadn't been exactly the best fiancé in the world.

Miroku stared at the sleeping demon slayer, unable to get any rest himself. His mind was too full to even _attempt _to try and drift into unconsciousness.

"Can't sleep?"

Miroku glanced up to see Inuyasha staring at him from across the campfire. It was the night of the new moon which meant that Inuyasha wouldn't be sleeping. Dammit. He'd forgotten about that.

He forced a smirk onto his face, trying to wipe away any sense of anxiousness in his eyes, "No."

"Why not?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, still smirking, "Why do you want to know?" he hoped to avoid the subject.

"I don't." Inuyasha shrugged, and leant up against the rock behind him, leaning the Tetsaiga up against his knee, "I really couldn't care less to tell you the truth. But if Kagome finds out that you can't sleep and that I didn't try and help, I would be in for a shit load of 'sits'." Miroku wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the now black haired boy flinch.

He chuckled, glancing briefly back at Sango as he did so. She was leaning up against Kirara who had transformed into what looked to be the perfect pillow. Her breathing was light and even, completely unaware of the conversation her two friends were having.

His smile dropped from his face as the scene from the mist passed through his head again, "Do you remember what Kagome said last week?" he asked.

"Kagome said a lot of things last week." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"About how the only honest people in the world are little kids and those who are drunk." he glanced up to see that Inuyasha was as confused as ever.

"And…?"

Miroku sighed, letting his staff fall into his lap, "And… it just made me think about the things Sango said to you that time she was drunk."

There was silence for a minute, and then out of the blue, Inuyasha busted out laughing, "You were worried about _that?!"_

Kagome stirred, causing the half-demon to go quiet. The two boys sat in stiffened silence until the young time-traveler had settled back down into her peaceful slumber before continuing on with their conversation.

"Look, I'm not the mushy-goo-goo type," Miroku could practically see Inuyasha go paler with each word, obviously disgusted with what he was saying, "But it's pretty obvious even to me that Sango is head over heels in love with you. I mean, she wouldn't get so jealous over you flirting with other girls if she weren't."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Did Kagome say that to you?"

"Not the point." Inuyasha shook his head, his face now so pale it could probably compete with his usual hair color, "Look, this conversation is starting to really make me sick, so can you just stop being a wimp and let it go? Worrying over it won't help anything."

Miroku smiled, "Yeah. You're right. I'm being stupid." he feigned a yawn, "I'm pretty tired. I suppose I'll go to sleep now. Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

He bobbed his head forward, closing his eyes.

But he didn't fall asleep.

Because as he tried to do so, Sango's voice shot through his head;

"I'm so tired of that two timing monk and three Kagomes is definitely a crowd. C'mon, let's leave them… let's go and defeat Naraku… okay?"

Because even though he would never again admit it out loud, the fact that she had said that _really _bothered him.

* * *

**BeBe: Okay, so my friend really got into Inuyasha within the past week, which made me go into relapse with it. Then out of the blue, as I was watching some MirSan videos on youtube, I got the inspiration for this fic. I think I might write a Soul Eater one next. So look for that one, as well!**


End file.
